Beyond The Crimson Glare
by Mirrorstar of JediClan
Summary: Cubs aren't born evil. They aren't born a cold-blooded killer. It is what past experiences have forced them to become. It was not their choice. In this fanfiction, you will learn about why Zira is the way she is. REVIEW! Shera is my character and not to be used without my permission.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Lion King Fans! I am back with another story! ;)In this story I will be writing it from Zira's point of view. I have looked her up on Lion King Wikipedia and found her original name. First of all let me explain it so that you may understand this story better. I have always felt bad for Zira. I didn't know why I did, I just did. She watched her mate die, and then was exiled for still being loyal to him. Then, she has a son and plans for him to overthrow Simba, the one that kicked her out. But as she lets go of the rock formation above the raging ravine, she is smiling. You aren't just born mean. It's something that starts over a long period of time. Much like Pit Bulls I guess. They are constantly being looked down on because of the things other Pits have done. But you have to remember that they were once adorable puppies. They weren't born a cold-blooded killer. And that's how I think of Zira. Something happened over the period of time that she was born and exiled by Simba. She wasn't born a cold blooded killer. She was made into it: provoked into it. And it's my duty to tell you how that happened.**

_Chapter 1: The first few months of my life_

"Bianca!"

I turned my head towards my father. He sounded angry. Really angry. What imaginary thing did I do this time? Whenever Kuzimu found something out of place or wrong, it was somehow always my fault. And then he would hit me. Over and over and over again. Sometimes I wonder if he makes things up just so he can hit me.

"BIANCA!"

His roar was louder, more impatient, and definately furious. I gulped. I didn't do it! I don't know what it was, but I didn't do it! I quickly scampered over to him, cowering. "Y-yes father?"

Kuzimu snarled at me. "Why did you do it Bianca? Why can't you just be a normal cub like Naku?!"

I knew my face had that stupid look on it whenever he mentioned my half brother. That cub is so perfect! But the true thing is, he isn't perfect. Not in the least. I knew that whatever trouble it was that was making Kuzimu angry was because of him. And since he always acts soooo perfect, I get the blame! Life isn't fait! Life isn't fair at all!

"I-I didn't do it Father," I stammered, unwilling and scared to look him in the eye.

A huge dark tan paw hit me with claws unsheathed and I was sent flying backwards.

"Do NOT lie to me!" Kazimu growled before swiping me with his long claws again. I whimpered and tried to protect my head with my own paws, but it didn't help. I don't know why my father doesn't like me. I try to be a good cub, really I do!

"Kazimu! What are you doing to Bianca!"

I never thought that I would love my mother more than right then. I gasped for breath and felt blood trickle into my eyes.

"Hush, Shera! I am giving this stupid cub what she deserves!"

I wanted to cry. I wasn't stupid!

"NO! Don't you dare touch her again! Don't you dare-"

Kazimu smirked and gave me a blow to the head. I was half-unconscious by now. I couldn't see! The images were blurry and my head was spinning! Or was the world spinning?

Fortunately Kazimu underestimated the strength of my mother's love for me. Even though I couldn't see the fight, I knew that Kamuzu had not come unscraped. I imagine that my mother flew herself at him, swiping again and again at his throat unmercifully. Someday I want to have that courage. The last thing I felt was my mother's soft warm tongue lick me, then scoop me up in her strong jaws. I then become fully unconscious.

"Mom?" I whispered weakly. I was immediately rewarded by her loving tongue over my injuries.

"Shhhh," Shera said softly. "You have been unconscious for almost a full day."

But there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head. I tried to go back to sleep, but every time I drifted on the brink of Lala Land I heard that snapping accusing voice. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bianca, what is it?"

"Mom... I...I... I'm not, stupid am I?" I looked into my mother's beautiful face and found her warm green eyes sparking with love. "No Buanca, you're not stupid. Your the best cub in the world."

I hesitated but I knew I had to ask this question. "Then why did Father tell me I was the stupidest cub in the world?"

Shera's green gaze hardened angrily. I knew she tried really hard to answer me calmly, and I admire her greatly for that. "Why does Kazimu do anything, Buanca? Why does he hurt cubs other than his own? Why does he unmercifully murder those that dare step in his territory?"

I shrugged, and yelped in pain.

"Bianca donta move! You in very much pain!" Our baboon healer scolded me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I was just drifting off to sleep when that now hideous voice rang loudly in my ears. "No! I have made my decision Shera! You must leave this territory now or be killed!"

My eyes popped open. What? Leave? But where would we go?

Shera's voice was defiant. "No. This is my home as well."

Kazimu roared loudly. "Leave! Now! Or I will not have mercy on you or that pitiful cub of yours!"

My mother knew when she was beaten. She grabbed me by my scruff and walked proudly out of the den and into the unknown.

**AN: How was it? I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you liked the last chapter. There is more to come! Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, Vashti, Aniya, Fawn, Leaf, and Blue are my characters and not to be used without my permission. **

Chapter 2: Just Survive

I whimpered tiredly. We had been walking for the entire night. Well, Shera had been walking. I was being carried by her. Sure, it was better than walking, but my scruff was getting sore from Shera holding me. "Mom," I whimpered.

Shera seemed to not hear me, but I knew that she had heard me. "Yes Bianca?"

"Do you know where we are going?"

Shera sighed and set me down. Finally! I stretched my sore muscles and chased my tail for a minute.

"There's another Pride over here and I thought that we could go join them. " I was surprised to hear this. I thought we were the only Pride in the world. Well of course not! Of course there are other Prides! I wanted to smack myself with a paw but restrained myself, knowing I needed to help my mom find this place. "Are we almost there?"

Shera smiled at me, her brilliant green eyes sparkling for the first time since Kazumi kicked us out. I wish I had pretty green eyes like her! Unfortunately my eyes were crimson. I hated crimson. It was such an evil color to have, because it reminded me of my father and his evilness. "Yes, Bianca. Your a very good cub to not have asked me that question about a million times already."

I smiled and proudly stuck my chest out. I was a good cub!

"We only need to get to that tree," she said, nodding at the tree that wasn't very far ahead of us, "and then we will have crossed their borders. They always have a patrol guarding that border at night so we should be in luck."

I nodded. "Okay. "

Shera stretched and reached down to pick me up, but I darted away. "Mom! I'm a big cub now. I don't need you to carry me!"

Shera smiled. "Very well big cub Bianca. Just tell me when you've figured out how to cross that river all by yourself."

I gulped. I hadn't noticed the river that was between us and the tree. Aw! I wanted to be a big cub! Oh well. I guess I could let her carry me just one more time. "Mom can you carry me?"

"Of course, Bianca." she started to grab my scruff but I yelped. "Mom! My scruff is sore! Could you please carry me some other way?"

Shera nodded. "Okay, honey. I understand." She then bent down and grabbed my back. I loved the feeling of her strong jaws around me. It was the only time I felt truly safe. "Here we go," she purred as she slipped into the water. Brr! It was cold! But I didn't complain. My mother did not have time to worry about me. Finally we were on the other side. "Mom you can put me down now."

Shera put me down and started walking towards the big tree. I shook my paws, trying to get rid of the water. At least it was a warm night. I ran to my mother and when we reached the tree we were immediately greeted by a big lion. He was huge! Almost bigger than Kazimu!

"Who are you and what are you doing on my territory?"

Shera didn't seem fazed at all by the intimidating size or voice of the lion. "My name is Shera and this is my cub Bianca. We are here because we need a Pride to live in."

The big lion sat down. "Queen Shera?"

Shera nodded.

The tan lion laughed. "Wow! I never would have thought the proud and mighty Shera would leave Kazimu and ask to join my Pride! I have, however been waiting for you for years. "

Shera narrowed her eyes. "Whatever was between us, Storm, has been over for years."

Storm. Hm. I wonder what kind of mother would name her cub such an original name. And I wasn't stupid either. I could see the love and affection Storm had for my mother. I didn't trust him. "Back away from my Mom!" I growled.

Storm looked at me in surprise. He then looked at Shera, whose hard emerald eyes gave nothing away. "Do as she says, " suggested Shera. Storm's eyes lit with amusement and he purred at me. "Just like your mother, Miss Bianca."

I cocked my head at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Anyways," Storm continued, shaking his red mane, "of course you can join me Shera. I respect your decisions and would be glad to have you in my Pride. You should've left Kazimu a long time ago."

Was that concern and regret in his voice? I couldn't tell.

Shera hung her head. "I realize that now, Storm. Thank you."

Wow! I love my mother. So honest and kind. I smiled to myself, happy that we were able to have a Pride so quickly.

Storm waved his paw at us. "Come on."

Shera once again bent down to pick me up, but I was soooo DONE with being carried! "No way!" I said. "My back and my scruff are way too sore!"

Storm glanced at me. "Bianca, Pride Tree is a long ways away for such a young cub. You could ride on my back, if you wish."

I widened my eyes and looked at my mother. Shera smiled. "Go on."

Yay! I jumped on Storm's back, realizing just how tired I was. Storm walked slowly, careful not to let me fall off. My eyes kept closing! Maybe I shouldn't fight the sleep. It was only a few minutes afterwards and I was sound asleep.

**AN: How do you like it? I need at least 2 reviews before the next chapter, so I know how I'm doing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews! Its good to know that people are enjoying my story! I have a lot in store for this story, and just can't WAIT to get it started! Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, Vashti, Aniya, Fawn, Leaf, and Blue are my characters and not to be used without my permission.**

I sighed in sleep. All i could remember was being carried by something soft and furry. Furry?! Wait a minute! I opened my horribly colored crimson eyes in surprise. All I saw was light red fur. I looked down and then saw something that made more sense. A golden pelt was beneath me. Oh yeah! I remember now! Storm was carrying me to the... Pride something or other. I couldn't remember what is was called.

"You're awake, Binca."

I crinkled my nose. What kind of lion is this? He can't even remember my name!

"It's Bianca," I replied tartly.

"Well, Bianca then." Storm said.

I looked over at my mother, who was restraining a smile. I glared at her the best I could, but Shera seemed to think that she couldn't look at me.

"Mom, are we almost there," I asked, somewhat in a whiny voice. Hey! Don't look at me like that! We've all done it, you know.

Shera did smile now, her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling. "Almost. Actually, we are there."

Because it was so dark, I couldn't see the full extent of the beauty that was in front of my eyes. But don't get me wrong: I could see it enough to be shocked. I could hear the soothing sound of a waterfall in the distance. I squinted, trying to see it to no avail. Then, I saw the most amazing thing in my life. A huge rock formation was a few zebra lengths away. Huge stones led up to the platform. I could see a big yawning opening in the rock. That must be a cave. I jumped down and felt the softest grass under my paws. A calm sparkling river was trickling by, whispering promises of peace. I just couldn't believe it! Finally my mother broke the silence.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. I never knew that I missed it until now."

Storm smiled and stepped closer to Shera. No way! I was NOT going to let my mother get hurt again! I quickly jumped between them, purring and licking my paw innocently. If the situation wasn't so serious,I would have laughed at the dumbfounded look on Storm's face.

Thankfully, the sun was rising. Wow! I didn't even know that we had been travelling all night! Suddenly six cubs darted out of the cave, laughing.

Storm frowned. They were rather close to the edge of the huge rock. "Lium, Vashti, Queen , Fawn, Leaf, and Blue! Come down here. There's someone I want you to meet. "

The cubs ran down the steps rather carelessly. I winced, hoping that I wouldn't hear the sound of a body thudding to the ground. Suddenly my mother's paw nudged me up. "Hello," I said awkwardly. "I'm Bianca."

The six cubs looked at me, taking in my scent before stepping forward to introduce themselves. The first one was Vashti. She was a beautiful beige colored lion with a darker tail and underbelly. Her voice was kind of raspy. I thought to myself , _I think we could be great friends!_ Blue was next. She was kind of shy, but her gorgeous blue eyes gave me the reason her name was Blue. She was very friendly. The next one was the only male cub in the group. Lium was kind of stand-offish. I decided immediately that I wouldn't like him. Fawn was a light tan lioness cub with lighter speckles on her back. The last one to meet me was Queen.

"This is Queen, my daughter," Storm explained proudly.

Queen glared daggers at him. "Dad, I can introduce myself!" I almost giggled. Almost.

"Sorry, sweety."

Queen glared at him once more, then licked me on the ear. "Welcome to the Pride Lands."

Pride Lands... what a cool name!

Storm then nodded to Shera. "This is-"

"Queen Shera!" Lium gasped. I rolled my eyes. This one was definitely the kissing-up type.

**AN: So this chapter is a little smaller and a lot less action packed. However, don't leave me! Stay with us! There is going to be a whole lot of stuff going on in the next chapter, and you don't want to miss it! This chapter was simply introducing the main characters. As you can see, Bianca has already decided who is going to be her friend and who isn't. The moral of this story? "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover."**

**By the way... Merry Christmas! I hope you all will have a very good Christmas this year!  
How did you like it? How am I doing? Am I missing something? Let me know! Review! ;) I need reviews before the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I also hoped that you liked the last chapter, even though it was shorter than usual. Would have updated sooner, but what with the holidays every thing has been kind of crazy. But anyways, here's the next chapter. Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, Vashti, Aniya, Fawn, Leaf, and Blue are my characters and not to be used without my permission.**

Chapter 4: Taking off on My Own

"You should have seen him! He was like 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' " Vashti broke off, laughing hysterically. Beside her, Blue was shaking her head. Queen was on the ground, gasping for air between laughs. Fawn was smiling idiotically, and Leaf was plain laughing like a hyperventilating donkey- not that I've ever seen one of those.

I had to admit, it _was _very funny. I was laughing, and my stomach ached. "I-My-cheeks-hurt!" I gasped, laughing as tears rolled down my cheeks. I had to kind of feel bad for poor Lium, who was blushing like the idiot he was. But I didn't feel too bad for him: he kind of deserved it. I'll tell you what happened, even though I wasn't there.

Lium was just walking to the water hole with Fawn, Leaf, Blue, Vashti, and Queen. They were just laughing and joking, as usual when Lium suddenly tripped over a stick and fell down the hill into the water hole. He had just resurfaced when he saw movement in the water. Suddenly, Fawn leaped from behind and said "ROOOOOOOAAAAR!"

Lium had screamed so loudly, I had heard it from Pride Cave. I ran as fast as my growing legs could carry me, thinking that something terrible had happened. When I arrived, a saw a scene so hilarious I started laughing before they could even tell me the whole story. At first all I could get out of them was some major fragment sentences. By the time they had told me the whole story, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Thats...so...FUNNY!" I gasped. I didn't realize the dirty look that Lium had given me. It was too late when I was suddenly bleeding.

"Stop! Just stop! It was stupid, and very juvenile!" Lium shouted, very angry. He leaped on me and started clawing me furiously. _As if this was MY fault, _I thought to myself. His claws were starting to leave bloody trails on my dark skin and I was tired of it. I flung him off me with my strong back claws. I wasn't a good fighter, or even a formidable one, but I could take care of myself. I jumped on Lium and snarled into his face, "Do that again, Slug-bag, and I will claw your throat out!"

Lium glared at me, hatred obvious in his eyes. "You are a stupid cub!" he shouted back.

That stopped me. Those words brought back memories that I never wanted to see again. Memories of long claws tearing at my flesh, an accusing voice and flashing eyes as I had stood there, helpless.

"No," I whispered, anguish spilling out every part of my soul.

Lium noticed this and pulled me closer, whispering, "Yes. You are the stupidest cub in the world."

I whimpered, the pain in my heart worse than the sting of my wounds. "No. No I'm not," I whispered, trying to convince myself more than him.

Lium growled and shoved me off. "Get your stupid cub brain out of here," he snarled. Vashti came forward. "He doesn't mean it, Bianca, he really doesn't. He's just mad."

Lium gave her such a look of hatred it silenced my friend. "DON'T put words into my mouth," he spat. He then turned to me. "Leave NOW Bianca. And if I ever see your stupid cub face around here again I will kill you."

My eyes widened with fear as he leapt at me. Flashbacks came of glaring crimson eyes and I whimpered, my nightmares coming true. I took off, not knowing where I was going and not caring. All I wanted to do was leave those accusing green eyes.

**AN: Review! Review review review review review! I need reviews, or I won't post another chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! I am trying to update at least once a week for you. :) Please keep reading! There is a lot in store for this story, and if you DARE skip this chapter I will hunt you down!**

**Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, Vashti, Aniya, Fawn, Leaf, and Blue are my characters and not to be used without my permission.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I own nothing of Lion King. All rights belong to Disney.**

Chapter 5: My Only Hope

I trudged on, my paws aching from the long run. I was scared to death. Lium's gaping jaws reminded me too much of my father. Speaking of which, I looked ahead of my weary paws to see the familiar ant hills.

My sides stung from Lium's very sharp and accurate claws. Stupid, arrogant, unworthy-

"WHO DARES TO STEP ON MY TERRITORY?!"

I nearly jumped out of my fur. I should have expected it though. Kazimu NEVER left his borders unprotected, particularly at night. What an idiot I am!

"Kazimu it's Bianca."

**Kazimu's POV**

I stared ahead at the large lioness in front of me. _This _is Bianca? My daughter? The one that was a weakling and should have been killed ever since she was born? No. This couldn't be her. Bianca was weak and whiny, pathetic and not trustworthy of doing any task- even if it was to kill a termite. This lioness' fur was covered in blood, and was at least as tall as my former mate.

"Bianca," I growled, though in annoyance I realized the hesitation and pride in my voice.

**Bianca's POV**

I pricked my ears hopefully. Was that affection and pride in my father's voice?

"It's me," I answered simply, narrowing my eyes at him.

Kazimu seemed to still be in shock, before responding grudgingly. "Why are you here?"

I gulped. I couldn't tell my father that a cub half my size just beat me up!

"I came here because I realized that you were right. "

Kazimu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean." It was a statement, not a question. One that demanded an answer.

I didn't want to say it! I knew what I had to say... it just tore my insides out.

"Shera was weak and not worthy to be in my presence. The other lions and prides are weak as well, so I decided to come to you. I need training. Battle training. You show me what to do and I will do it." The hatred inside of me was pounding in my chest so hard that I could almost feel my claws slicing through Lium's throat.

Kazimu looked a bit surprised, but obviously still wary. "You know what it's like out here, Bianca. Every lion for themself. After I have trained you, nothing NOTHING will be able to stop me from killing you if I wish."

What a threat! For some reason, I didn't feel so afraid. Maybe it was because I was almost full grown now. Or maybe...I chuckled inside my head. Maybe it was because of the gray fur around my father's battered muzzle.

"I know." I responded, all love and compassion I had ever felt driven out of me by my hard resolve for revenge. "I chose to walk away from them to join a killer. I am giving my life up to become what I have always been destined to be."

Kazimu smiled evilly, and I braced myself for the rotten breath that he always had. "Come, then and join us."

I narrowed my eyes, hardened by the lust for revenge, and stepped over the border line.

**AN: Review! Review review review review review! Review or there won't be another chapter, and that's a Zira kind of promise. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to thank a certain person who is faithfully reviewing each chapter. Of the 34 viewers that chapter 5, I am very disappointed that not even a quarter of you would review! It's not that hard, you know. It only takes an extra minute of your day to give me an encouraging word or positive criticism. Anyways, thank you so much _LionQueen1_ for your faithful support! It is very much appreciated and I wish that my other story readers would take your example to heart! **

**Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, Vashti, Aniya, Fawn, Leaf, and Blue are my characters and not to be used without my permission.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing of Lion King. All rights belong to Disney.**

Chapter 6: Gotta Do It My Way

"No, not like that! Watch!" Kazimu roared. If there was one thing that my father needed to learn, it was patience.

I sighed and watched him. He swung out with his left paw and kicked out with his right. Well duh! I had been kicking out with my left paw! No wonder I kept falling over like some stuffed zebra. Mmmm zebra sounded really good right now. However, I was a little busy being trained by Kazimu. Well, he called it training, I called it torture. I mean, sure, at times it could be fun. But the only times that it was fun was when I was doing it right and Kazimu wasn't roaring at me because I was tripping over my paws, or stepping on my tail, or scratching a flea and falling over. He was really picky!

"Do you think you can do it now?" Kazimu growled. I nodded. Of course I could do it now! I was doing it backwards before!

I swung out with my right paw, hitting the stick in front of me and kicked out with my left hind paw. The stick fell down! And guess what the most exciting part was? The stick fell down and I didn't! I wanted to shout with joy, but I knew that that probably wouldn't be the best way to make Kazimu tell me I did a good job.

"That was fine for now." Kazimu growled softly. Well, I wasn't expecting a 'good job' or anything nice like that, but I have to admit I was a little hurt that that was all he would say.

"What now?" I asked. I still couldn't get used to how my voice was changing. It sounded like I was always growling, and I figured I probably got that from Kazimu, because my mother's voice was soft and gentle. My mother. I felt really guilty ever since I had left her to join Kazimu. She was the one that had taken care of me! And I had turned my back on her, never to go back. I could just imagine her emerald eyes widened with distress, searching relentlessly for me day and night.

"Pay attention!" Kazimu snapped angrily. I immediately refocused my attention on him and the move he was teaching me next. "This move," he explained, "is for when your surrounded. Or if your cornered, even though it works better when you have lions in a circle all around you." I squinted my eyes against the hard sunlight and watched him carefully. Kazimu had put several sticks in the ground, in a circle around him. "Watch this very closely, or you will miss how I did it."

He was surrounded by the sticks and I was already confused. How in the world was he planning to knock all of them down? I couldn't think of a single way that it would be possible to do it, but I knew that I should just watch and not wonder.

Kazimu stood up on all four legs. WOW! So amazing! Not. Now I was really curious to see how he would knock them all down. Suddenly, his back legs seemed to fall out from under him and he spun in a circle. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it. All the sticks were lying on the ground! Wow!

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Come over here and I will show you," he answered.

I went to him with no hesitation whatsoever. "Now," he said, "That move was only three simple steps."

Simple? Simple?! It looked really complicated to me!

"What your going to do is stand up first. That is the first step."

Okay, I could do that. I stood up, but then Kazimu pushed me up straighter. How was I going to do this move if I couldn't even stand up correctly?!

"Next, your going to act like your back legs were kicked out from under you then spin in the same motion."

I kicked out my back legs, smacking Kazimu away from me, and spun in a circle. Oops. Kazimu got up, shaking his head. "Pretty good. I've never seen a lion add my special move though."

Special move? What special move?

Kazimu answered my unspoken question. "Kicking your back legs out like that. It's a really advanced move and I'm the only lion that can do it."

"Well I guess I can do it too," I responded, somewhat smugly.

Kazimu looked at me for a long time. "Yes, but you are my daughter. I would expect that you would be able to do it."

Did I just hear what I thought I did? Did Kazimu actually admit that I was his daughter? This had to be the best day of my life!

Suddenly I was sent flying backwards by a paw swipe from Kazimu. "How many times," he snarled, "have I told you to always pay attention and know your surroundings and whats happening around you?"

I got up slowly and shook my head. "A lot," I admitted.

Kazimu must have noticed that I was exhausted. "Go get a zebra and eat it, then you can be done for the rest of the day."

Okay, that was simple enough. It had been a week since I had left Shera and Lium behind to come for training from my father. He had taught me so much that taking down a zebra was as natural as breathing to me.

I nodded and trotted off, scenting the air for a trace of zebra. Suddenly, the strong musky scent hit my nose. Zebra! And they were close by, too! I looked to my left and saw them. I was proud because I knew that I didn't even have to go for the weakest, smallest, or oldest! I could take down their herd stallion without panting.

I looked for the one that seemed to be young, which meant that the meat wouldn't be tough to chew or stringy. There. At the head of the herd, watching carefully all the other zebras, was my catch of the day. He was a big zebra. Probably twice the size of the other zebra, but I wasn't worried. I was confident in the skills I had learned from Kazimu.

I crouched down and started stalking the zebra. I crept slowly up in a circle around the herd until I was right behind him. Then, I surged forward and leaped on him. The zebra had heard me coming, but it was too late. I was on his back and dug my claws in, riding him as the leader tried to escape me. I toyed with it, jumping off and letting it run away before leaping right back on top of him. Then I decided I was done playing with him and sank my teeth into his neck. He went down, squealing and kicking, but I easily avoided him and slashed my claws across his throat. I then began to eat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up to the sounds of someone coming. Kazimu had sent me to guard the border tonight, and I knew it was a test to see if I was what he wanted me to be. I slowly got up and sniffed the air. I caught a scent that I never wanted to smell again. My heart started pounding and my blood was pulsing through my veins like rapid fire. All other thoughts were cast away as I focused on the scent.

"Bianca, what a surprise."

I glared at the intruder. "What are you doing here?" I snarled threatingly.

The lion didn't seem scared at all, and that just made me more furious. I calmed myself down by telling myself that I could now easily overtake him and kill him in a split second.

"Bianca I don't really think that's any of your business, is it?"

I snarled and stepped closer to the border line. "It's my business because this is my territory and if you set one claw across that border line I will flay you and stretch your pelt out so the birds can eat it. "

The lion snickered. "Brave words for a lioness that got beat up by me, who was only half her size."

I swiped a paw in his direction. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you!"

The lion snickered again and stepped into the moonlight. I didn't need to see his face, because I already knew who it was. He smirked at me and stepped over the border.

That's when I flew at him, all my wanting for revenge fueling my skills. Lium would die today.

**AN: I have made this chapter longer to make up for the shorter ones I have been doing lately. I would like for you to review. No, you need to review. If you don't review, I will send Kazimu after you. ****J Review and thanks for reading. I should be getting the next chapter on next week. Just to let you know, I am hoping to do two chapters a week. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't normally update the very next day, but I think you deserve it. J Thank you all so much for reviewing so quickly! I was surprised! I was like, wait I just put this chapter up and 3 people already viewed?! So this is a reward. But don't let it make you think that you won't have to review, because I still ask that you guys review this chapter as quickly and efficiently as you did last chapter. I know several of you were anxious for the next chapter because it is when Bianca (Zira) will be fighting against Lium, her enemy. Also, for the reviewer that asked, a Zira promise is the best promise you can give, because Zira's promises are usually threats of death and she carries them out well. J Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Battle of Wills

My rage gave me the strength of ten lions. I flew at Lium, knocking him over and taking him by surprise. I growled and my blood pulsed through my veins, my heart beating like a rabbit hops, and my thoughts were screaming for revenge. Even the wind was whispering promises of death. I could really feel Lium's blood on my claws!

"You think your so smart, do you? Do you? Well your not," Lium snarled, shoving me off him. That was when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around and heard snickers. No! No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Five other lions, smelling like rotten meat, stepped out of the shadows. No!

I glared at Lium, "I will still kill you," I purred, my voice laced with hate.

Lium glared at me with a pity look on his face. I wanted to wipe that stupid look off his stupid face.

"Oh no," he replied, smirking confidently and waving his tail at the other lions, "I don't think so."

I glared at his help, and realized it with a start. I was surrounded!

"What are you going to do now, Bianca? Attack all of us at once? I don't think so!"

I snarled and swiped at him, but one of the lions jumped out at me. I turned on him, my long claws extended to their full length. I whacked his head and sunk my teeth into his face.

"Stay out of this!" I snarled, "This is not your fight! This is between me and Lium only!"

The lion jumped back into the circle, looking very scared.

Lium sneered at him. "Idiot! She's a little lioness! And your scared of her," he added in a mocking voice. The big lion growled softly but didn't dare make another move against me.

"Close in," Lium snarled.

I smirked. This was when my father's move would be tested. This was when I would be able to figure it out for myself whether it worked or not.

The lions closed in on me, growling menacingly. That's when I did it. I kicked out strongly with my back paws, striking the lion behind me in the face and knocking him away. At the same instant, I slid on my front paws and spun in a circle, keeping my tail close to me.

The lions around me went SPLAT as if a huge slab of rock had just hit them. They went flying! I had never seen such a shocked look on Lium's ugly face.

Lium got up, growling with fury and hatred. I sneered at him, taunting him, "You're getting beat up by your enemy! And now there is nothing to stop me from killing you." I remember my father saying those words to me when I first entered his Pride. But unlike him, my words were spoken with such a conviction that Lium visibly winced. Unlike my father, I _knew _that I would carry out my threat.

Lium sneered. "You can try, kitty."

Kitty! I am not a kitty! I will show this slumbag exactly what I can do! But before I could leap out at him, I was suddenly on the ground. I tasted a strong taste of iron on my tongue and realized that I was tasting my own blood. I opened my eyes in anger and saw Lium's huge ugly face in front of me.

He had me pinned strongly, with no hope of ever giving up. I knew that I was going to die.

"You want to know something before you die," Lium whispered. I didn't respond but flattened my ears against his head. The only thing I could possibly do was bite his jaw when he went to kill me.

Lium smiled, an evil glint in his cold green eyes. "After you are dead, your mother will come for you. I told her you were here. And then she will kill Kazimu."

I widened my eyes. NO! Shera couldn't kill Kazimu! He was my father! However much I used to hate him, I had grown a begrudged respect and love for my father.

Lium licked his lips as if he had just eaten a gazelle, something that a lion had never caught before. Except me and Kazimu, of course. We had caught several already.

"And then, this land will belong to ME. I have been named Storm's successor. After this Pride is dead, I will kill Shera as well. "

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My rage was so strong I was surprised that it didn't cause lightning or something. With strength that I didn't even know I had, I shoved Lium off and attacked him fearlessly. Left swipe, right swipe, duck, lunge and bite, retreat, slip under, slash at the back legs, slip out from under him and bite. I swung at him, literally tearing him apart. Every move my father had ever taught me was at the tip of my claws. Suddenly I heard movement and looked up to see Kazimu.

I was surprised and wondered if he had set this up. But then I saw the look in his eyes. It was fury, mixed with pride and affection. I had pinned Lium to the ground, with my claws on his throat.

"Who is this?"

My father's voice was quietly furious, and I could feel the anger coming off him in sparks.

"Father, this is Lium. He was trespassing and threatened to kill you and Shera."

I looked at my father. That's when I heard a rustling sound and looked at Lium. Well, where Lium had been. There was nothing but bloodstained grass under my paws. I launched my weary paws up to go after him, but Kazimu barred the way.

"No more fighting," he said quietly. "You did what you had to do and defended yourself well. I am proud to call you my daughter and wish that I had never treated you like I did."

I widened my eyes in surprise. But the biggest surprise of all was to come.

"I love you Bianca. And I hereby name you successor of the Kazi Pride."

I stared at him. Me? A leader? Of the great and feared Kazi Pride?

Kazimu smiled and held out a paw. I went to touch it but changed my mind and wrapped my paws around my father in a lion hug.

"Go get some rest," my father told me sternly, "You've had quite a night. I will guard the border for the rest of the night."

I smiled wearily and made my tired paws move. But before the border line disappeared from sight, I turned around, looking at the place where Lium and I fought.

"I don't care if you come back. I will hunt you down and I will kill you," I whispered, my voice hardened with anger.

**AN: How was it? Did you like it? Review like you did last chapter, and you will get another chapter VERY soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! J**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know I know I know I know! I was supposed to update this story ages ago, but well… my birthday happened. So yeah. I'm sorry guys. :( **

**Don't forget who is my characters. Blue, Fawn, Leaf, Lium, Aniya, Shera, Alpha, and Storm are all my characters and not to be used without my permission. **

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. All rights belong to Disney. **

Chapter 8: The Decision

I sighed. I had woken up this morning to find a message: "Come see me in my den." I knew that the only lion that would do that was my father. I quickly stretched and went to see him. Kazimu was lying down, looking older than ever. He was breathing heavily, and at once I knew what was happening. I dashed over to him. "Father!"

Kazimu managed to smile for a second before breaking into a terrible coughing fit. "Bianca….my dau-ghter…"

I bit back tears. I had become very close to my father. Kazimu broke off into another coughing fit, coughing up blood. My eyes widened as I suddenly saw the prominent claw marks in my father's pelt. I snarled. "Who did this to you? Who did this to you Father?!"

Kazimu gasped. "Lium."

I started to leave but remembered my father.

"Bianca…. You are in charge of the Pride now. I, it's my time. I am too old and weak to continue. Just know that….I'm…. proud of …..you-" the last words came out as a whisper and my father's head fell back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was dead. I wailed loudly, not caring who heard me. I shoved my nose into his fur, wanting to breathe in the last scent I would ever get. My eyes hardened as I smelt my enemy on Kazimu. That was another thing I needed to take care of. I closed my father's eyes for the last time and bowed my head sadly. I then straightened and walked out of the den.

The lion standing outside was a tall, massive lion. He had a red mane and golden pelt. I knew that he had always been my father's second-in-command, but it was a new era. And I knew exactly who I wanted to be my second. But we had to go to Storm's Pride to get her. Not that I cared: I knew that Vashti was always loyal to me. And it would give me a chance to kill Lium for what he did.

"Alpha. " the lion glanced at me, disgust in his eyes. I immediately snarled and swiped my claws against his face. "I am your leader now, and you will listen to me!"

The lion quickly nodded, fear in his eyes. Maybe inheriting my father's bad temper wasn't such a bad thing after all. Hm. "Gather the Pride for a meeting. We will be leaving shortly."

Alpha nodded and dashed off. Incompetent animal! I leaped onto a termite hill. Not that there was much else to leap on: I just wanted to make my authority clear.

The Pride quickly gathered. I glanced at each of them coldly. I couldn't WAIT to go get my loyal companions! "First thing I'm going to do as leader," I growled, "is to change our name."

Alpha started to protest, but I quickly silenced him with a glare. "We will now be known as Shera Pride."

"The next thing we are going to do, is go find Kazimu's killer and kill him slowly. Follow me!"

We took off, with me at the lead.

**AN: yes this chapter is totally shorter, but the beginning has a lot of emotion and I didn't want to overwhelm you guys. ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh yeah I'm taking suggestions for the Plot so definitely review what you think should happen! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! IT is muuuuch appreciated! Well, anyways, here's another chapter. : )**

**Don't forget! Blue, Fawn, Aniya, Leaf, Vashti, Shera, Storm, Lium, Queen, and Alpha are my characters and not to be used without my permission. If you want to use them, just ask me. **

Chapter 9: A Choice Made: Here the Battle Line Stands

I loved the feeling of the wind in my fur as I ran. I don't know what it was about it: I just liked it. Obviously Alpha didn't though. He was shaking his head about every two seconds as if a tick was stuck in his shredded ear or something. Such a nerd! I couldn't wait till Vashti got here! I missed her coolly efficient ways of… being in control. I smiled at just the thought of seeing her again. Finally, we reached the oh so familiar tree and river. I was big enough by now to swim so I leaped in, enjoying splashing Alpha (that lion really did get on my nerves) and swam to the other side. As a unit, we leaped over the border, not pausing our stride to even sniff for Storm. We soon reached Pride Tree and I sliced my tail through the air, a signal that we need to stop.

"Okay Shera Pride. Halt, and follow closely behind me. These lions aren't exactly friendly, but I know how to deal with them."

Alpha glared at me with contempt in his eyes and I snarled threatingly. "You dare to tread on my tail ONE more time, lion, and I'll show you just exactly what I'm going to do with Kazimu's killer. We need an illustration anyway. " Slowly I slid my claws out, admiring them. Alpha shook his head. "Oh,that's okay. I'll behave."

I smirked. Male lions are so easy to control! I then waved my tail at the rest of my Pride, gesturing them to stay put. I then walked confidently into Storm's den.

The big lion jumped up immediately. His mate, I think her name was Aniya or something like that, was lying beside him and her eyes widened. Neither of them recognized me.

"Who are you!" Storm demanded, flexing his shoulder muscles. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This lion would be no match for me.

"I'm looking for Vashti. And Blue. Oh and Queen. Maybe Fawn." I growled coolly.

Storm's eyes widened. "Why do you want them," he asked slowly, sliding his claws over the ground as if to prove a point.

I did roll my eyes now. "Storm, stop thinking you're stronger than me. I could beat you blind and with one paw. "

Storm tilted his head. Then finally: "Bianca?"

I raised the fur above my eyes sarcastically. "Took you long enough. But I'm not here for a reunion. Where are they? "

Storm looked flustered. "Uh I do believe that they are uh-"

Aniya stood up and smiled at me warmly. "There by the waterhole, Bianca. We're glad your back. WE didn't know where you had gone or why. Lium had just came back and said that you ran off because he played a trick on you. Your mother was very worried."

My mother. That was another mission that I needed to accomplish. But first I needed to get my accomplices. Then I would go after Lium. I just KNEW he had come back here. "Thanks, Aniya." Just because I didn't like Lium didn't mean I wasn't going to be impolite to the very Lions that let my mother and I stay with them. And Aniya really reminded me of my mother. Like a lot.

I told my Pride to stay where they were and quickly went to the waterhole. I saw them almost immediately. Lium, however, wasn't with them. Thank goodness! I wouldn't have waited for any explanation. I just would've ripped his windpipe right out of him.

I quickly dashed down to where they were. At first they looked surprised, but of course Vashti was the first one to recover. "Bianca?" Her voice was still the same: low and a tad gravelly. Not that I would know what gravel is of course.

I smiled widely. "Who else?"

Vashti's eyes widened in joy and disbelief. "We didn't know what happened to you, after Lium…. Attacked you."

My eyes narrowed and I let out a menacing growl. "Lium has a price to pay, believe me. He killed my father."

Queen gasped. "Oh Bianca I'm so sorry!"

Fawn looked surprised, but she also still hadn't changed. Even though she had been one of my friends before, I could tell she had withdrawn herself from other lions. " I'm not sure Lium would ever do anything like that," she murmured softly.

I glanced at her and looked at Leaf for an explanation.

"Lium is Fawn's mate. They already have a cub. "

What?! Lium had a cub! I was surprised he hadn't already left Fawn. She had always been fond of him though, so I wasn't completely surprised.

Blue ran up to me, her beautiful eyes glaring at me. I had no clue why though. "Bianca." Her voice was hard and as cold as ice. She continued to glare at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. "What do you think you were doing, letting Lium bully you!" Suddenly she threw back her head and laughed. "I'm just kidding with you Bianca. We were really worried about you. "

I smiled weakly. She had almost scared me for a minute. Almost. "Oh it's okay. I went back to my father's Pride. But Lium killed him and so I am now the leader."

I was met by a stunned silence. But I continued anyways. "Actually that's what I was going to talk to you guys about. I wanted you guys to be in my Pride."

Fawn's eyes widened. "Oh no! I could never leave Lium and our cub behind!"

I figured as much from her. She was so emotional sometimes, it was disgusting. I looked at Queen and saw excitement in her eyes. "I will come, " she announced smoothly. I was actually surprised by that. Queen was the next successor to Storm.

"I don't want to lead a Pride. I have enough problems trying to make my own decisions, much less everyone else's."

I smiled gratefully at her. She was a strong and skilled fighter, I'm glad she accepted.

Leaf spoke next. " I'm afraid I can't come," she said. " I would die if I ever had to leave Fawn or Stripe."

I cocked my head. "Whose Stripe?"

Leaf blinked, amused. "He's my mate."

"Oh." Was I the only one that didn't waste time mooning about some male lion? (Of course I wasn't even thinking I would meet a lion later that would steal my heart in less than a second.)

I turned to Blue next. Surely this beautiful lioness already had a mate? She was as gorgeous as any lion could get. I kind of envied her in a way.

Blue grinned widely, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. "Of course I will come! I couldn't stay here another second! These lionesses really are bad at hunting. And that makes me a weirdo in the Pride."

I purred. "Thanks, Blue. "

I then turned to the lioness I really really wanted to come. Vashti stared back at me calmly, her tail swiping over the ground in indecision. Finally she looked at me straight in the eye. "I will come. It's been forever since I last saw you, and I WON'T lose you again." Her words were spoke with such a conviction I actually regretted turning my back on them.

Suddenly a loud, obnoxious, and irritatingly familiar voice broke the silence.

"Well I won't be coming. "

I whipped around, every hair on my pelt bristling with anger. I ran straight into those mocking green eyes.

I snarled menacingly and let my claws slice the ground.

"Lium!"

**AN: Okay I really didn't mean to put this cliffhanger here. It just sorta happened. Anyways, I need you all to review, and review quickly! I'm going to update Friday! (Hopefully ) I'm going to start regularly updating my other story as well, so if it's a bit late I apologize in advance. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally its Friday! This is the chapter of suspense and the violence that this story is rated for. It gets intense and ends rather ubruptly. Thank you all for your encouragement and support through your reviews. They are much appreciated. : )**

Chapter 10: That Smell of Blood

I didn't even attack this time. I was waiting for Lium to make the first move. Of course, Fawn immediately ran over to him. It was disgusting.

"Lium!" Fawn purred, and rubbed her muzzle against him, "where have you been?" She studied him closely, inspecting him for wounds.

Lium gently nosed her away. "I'm fine, Fawn. How is our cub doing?"

"He's great. He will be handsome just like his father."

I almost regretted what I was about to do, to tear up a family like this. But then, my brain reminded me of the way that Lium had driven me away from my mother, then killed my father. Who was I to question breaking up Lium's family when he had already broke mine!

Lium purred and swiped his tail across Fawn's back. That's it. Time to act.

"Lium," I snarled, my voice filled with poison, " I'm really touched by all this… love that you obviously have for your family. But I'm sure you haven't told Fawn yet have you."

For a moment a look of fear flashed in Lium's eyes.

Fawn glanced at me. "What are you talking about Bianca?"

I took a deep breath to calm the heat of my blood pulsing through my veins. "Oh so you haven't told her. Fawn, you should probably know that your mate is a heartless killer."

"It's not true! Don't listen to her Fawn!" Lium tried to lead Fawn away, but she snapped at his paws with her teeth.

"Fawn. You were here when Lium drove me out of the Pride. But you weren't there when he killed my Father. He had blood all over him. His eyes… Kazimu couldn't even see out of them anymore. My father died because of Lium."

Fawn turned on Lium, snarling dangerously. "Lium! How could you! You told me that you were sorry! You said that-"

"Well obviously he wasn't telling you the truth," I cutted in dryly.

Fawn burst into tears and ran off. Before Lium could follow her, I had leaped on his back and pinned him.

"Vashti," I growled, not looking at the young lioness, "Go get my Pride and tell them Kazimu's Death."

Vashti growled an affirmative and raced off.

"YOUR Pride?" Lium sneered. "They won't last a week under your authority."

I let my claws prickle his throat. "Don't forget who is on top, Flea bag. I'm the one that has you pinned, and the one that is prepared to get her revenge now."

Lium smirked and expertly flipped us over. But I was expecting it, and slipped out from under him, then leaped back on top of him. "Nice try," I growled, "But not good enough. I haven't spent my Exile time doing nothing."

Lium growled and was about to bite my paw when I heard a sound that was probably the only time I would ever be happy to hear it.

"If you dare touch our leader, we will tear you in as twice as much shreds as we are going to do because of Kazimu's Death."

It was Alpha speaking. I looked up and saw my Pride in a circle around Lium and I. Perfect timing.

"You forgot," I purred now, letting my claws slide back into their sheathes, "that you weren't just killing my Father. You were killing the Kazi Pride's leader. The one that put our Pride on top of the mountain. The one that made us strong again. You see, you weren't just hurting me. You were also endangering your own life."

Lium snarled in defiance and leaped at me. Rather pitifully he was flung onto the ground by the iron paws of Alpha.

"Bad move, " the lion growled menacingly. Before they did anything, my Pride looked at me. I swished my tail on the ground and stepped out of the circle.

I was glad Fawn wasn't here to hear her mate's pitiful shrieks of pain as my Pride literally tore him to pieces. They weren't giving any mercy, but I had specifically instructed them to let me finish the Traitor off.

It was getting out of hand. The smell of blood was so strong that you wouldn't have been able to smell anything else. I quickly leaped into the circle and swiped back my Pride. "ENOUGH!" I roared.

Alpha obediently dipped his head and gestured for the others to step back.

I looked, sneering, at Lium. "Whose the strong Lion now?" I paused for a second. "Or should I say Lioness."

Lium couldn't even form any words, so he simply lifted his lip in defiance. Well, what was left of his lip. His nose: well let's just say that it would have looked better if he didn't even have one to begin with. Blood was pouring from his mouth, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and you could tell that it had been scratched many many times. You could see the flesh between his skull and his fur. He didn't even have a tail anymore. But he was alive; as I had requested.

I smirked, letting the longing for revenge take over. "I'm going to put you out of your misery now, " I purred. The taste of iron hit my tongue as I sunk my teeth deep into Lium's throat.

Then, "BIANCA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

I lifted my head, surprised. I was met by the hurt-filled emerald eyes of my mother.

**AN: Review!**


End file.
